Rain Rain Go Away
by OtakuRukia
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia both feel guilt to those who were close to them.Ichigo walks home one day and gets killed where his mom died and cant pass on because he held onto a lot of sadness and grief for his mother. Rukia has to pass him on. IchixRuki
1. A mother's love, A son's guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Ichigo and Rukia or Renji. I wish I did, because if I were the supreme ruler of bleach, I would have atleast made them closer then best friends. I do admit that romance would fit in with Bleach, romance belongs to Inuyasha and other animes….

And another note, I of course did not make the _If I were the rain_ poem. I had found it on some fanfic. I would like to thank Bleach that inspired me to make my first fanfic. I would also like to thank the author of Deeper Care, and Death butterflies. Those fanfics rock if anyone want to check them out, and helped me develope this fanfic. I will upload more chapters as soon as I get reviews!

**Rain, Rain Go Away:  
The Will Of heart**

**We are drawn to each other  
Like droplets of water  
Like the planets, we repulse each other  
Like magnets  
Like the colors of our skin  
**

A petite Raven-haired Shinigami to be sat restless at her seat. Class had ended more than an hour ago. Her eyes glazed over as she looked outside the window of her classroom. The setting sun's rays filtered throughout the room. The atmosphere was thick with silence. She slowly got up from her seat. She gathered her books and made her way into the halls of the Shinigami School. She received special looks from students she had walked past. When she looked at them they pretended to not have even seen her and talk amongst themselves. She sighed, and pretended to let it show it didn't bother her. The tension in the air did not last when Rukia received a sharp kick in the butt by a familiar Red haired Shinigami student. "Hello Rukia!" He wore the same devilish smirk whenever he kicked her like that. Rukia, bewildered as she was yelled at him. "What the he hell was that for!!!" Rukia gave him a cold glare as she always did, as much to his amusement. This was how the two communicated and got along with each other. It had always been that way. He ignored her comment with a sniff. "What's with that look? Don't tell me you still can't fit in yet?!" He rolled his eyes. Rukia's eyes shifted to her feet and tried on her best face for him. She hated when he saw her like this. "Forget it Renji…why don't you tell me why you are so excited? Don't lie, because you know I can tell when you are!"

Renji's scowl of disbelief at Rukia was replaced by a proud grin. "My class is going on a special assignment to the real world." Rukia gaped dumbfounded and jealous. "No way, why is your class going and mine not?" Renji made it clear that he was glad to have an opportunity like this that the noble Kuchiki Rukia did not get. As close as they were, Renji had felt the two had grown apart because ever since she was adopted, the tension between them was obvious. He saw Rukia's face had fallen momentarily. "Because our teachers believe we are ready." He paused to stand a little bit taller. Rukia had a rare smile on her face after the shock had faded away. "I'm glad for you Renji…" Renji grunted unsatisfied on how Rukia was definitely not acting herself. "Just please be ok." Renji made a scowl before he left Rukia alone.

Ichigo looked grudgingly outside his window in his room. The rain was taunting ichigo, its droplets drawing Ichigo into a greater pain and darkness. The sun had long hid itself, the sky now a dismal gray color. He heard his mother cry out to Ichigo as he dashed down the slope to save that girl. After he knew he accomplished nothing, he felt his mother grab his leg and looked down to see she was not moving. Ichigo yanked at his mother in desperation to leave but he realized as a cold arm gripped at his heart his mother would no longer smile at him in the way that she would. She had the kind of smile that brightened his spirits no matter what mood he was in; he would never see her laugh whenever Ichigo and his father tried to impress her. "damnit!" This is no time to think about her. A voice in his head told him otherwise, contradicting his question, when is there a time to remember; do you want to forget it was your fault she died? Ichigo slammed his fist in frustration on his desk. His cursing to himself was interrupted by a squeak outside his door. "Onii-chan? Are you ok?" Yuzu outside was making awkward circles with her feet. Her older brother now 15 had been acting distant and depressed all day. Of course, it was hard to tell with that permanent scowl on his face, she knew he would never show his agony and sadness to anyone. He had too much pride to let that happen, but also with a tear in her eye, she knew he would never want to see either her or Karin see him cry because he only wanted them to be happy. She figured that since it was his birthday he would light up a bit. Her question was responded by a grunt and a blunt ok from her brother. Yuzu knew to not argue with Ichigo, as that would only make him more miserable. "Well at least put on a fake smile, it is your birthday for god's sake."

Mother would you be able to see through that fake smile? Of course you would, you would try to make that frown and scowl into a smile. You never wanted to see me sad, you were always trying to keep the family happy and you did. You were perfect, if you were still here it would not be raining and perhaps I would be able to enjoy that today I'm officially a high school student.

"I'm sorry Yuzu, I'm sorry I worried you." He opened the door, and saw a wide-eyed 11 year old. He put a hand through her hair and messed it up half-heartedly and walked past her. Yuzu stared at her feet; yes her brother definitely wasn't being himself. She made an attempt to flatten her hair before joining her brother downstairs. Her brother was greeted by an enthusiastic kick in the face by his father. "Hello Ichigo, fantastic for you to join us. I'm so proud of you! You are now an adolescent, and you can find true love, get married and bring honor to the kurosaki family name and…" the tables had had turned. Ichigo sent his pops flying and crashing into a wall. "Cut the Dr. Phil crap would ya old man? I'm not in the mood!" His normal scowl was there, but he hadn't hurt his father as hard as he normally did. Ichigo ran his fingers through his bright orange hair. He grabbed his food and grabbed his raincoat. He located his ipod in his pocket and popped in his ear buds. He randomly shuffled through his songs. He found a song, and grunted sarcastically. The song he found was memories in the rain. He took his chopsticks and heaved food into his mouth. He hadn't eaten since early in the morning and even then he didn't eat much. He finished his instant ramen and looked up into the sky. The rain seemed to be perpetual. He threw his bowl inside before taking his feet around karakura town. He didn't want to be with anyone at that moment, he just didn't feel like being sociable. The rain slicked Ichigo's orange hair making it look glossy.

_If I were the rain  
could I make someone happy  
could I entice a smile of on a angry face  
if i were the rain  
could I be the sorrow  
that causes so much pain  
if I were the rain  
could I soothe the grief stricken soul  
on a cold winters night  
if i were the rain  
would I be anything more than a hated reminder  
of a far off occurrence  
if i were the rain  
would I be anything more  
than the tears of dying angels  
falling to the ground  
mixing with the silent streams that run down tender cheeks  
could I be more than alibi?  
If I were the rain  
would the retaining clouds  
be able to quarantine  
my passionate free fall  
as I ripped open the heavens and gracefully fall to earth  
if I were the rain  
would I be able to cultivate love  
as I slipped from the heavens  
would I be able to let it bloom  
as I hastily fell  
would the cries of passion and sorrow  
pit pat  
be heard  
as I softly hit the ground  
if I were the rain  
could I be loved  
instead of silently hated  
if I were the rain  
could I ever love  
find true happiness  
if I were the rain  
would my cries be heard  
my tears seen  
if I were the rain...  
if I were the rain...  
if I were the rain...  
the rain...  
rain... _  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rukia was arriving home late to her dismay, she knew she would receive a scolding from her older brother and a lecture on how she's a disgrace to the Kuchiki name and how she should be glad that he adopted her when unbeknownst to Rukia, her brother was asked by her sister, his wife to find Rukia and take care of her. Rukia walked as fast as she could. She found the Kuchiki manor and collected herself before opening the door to her brother's room where he would dwell most of the time. "You are late again Rukia," said a nonchalant and emotionless 6th squad captain, Byakuya Kuchiki but Rukia could see through that and knew that her brother was indeed angry. Rukia knew that any spill of emotions were unwanted and prohibited in the Kuchiki noble family so she grew to bottle up any fear, doubt pain and sadness as it would be nothing but a burden. Rukia made sure to go on her knees in respect as she always did. "My apologies, nee-sama. I was talking with Renji and…" There was a silence, a silence that made Rukia's insides twist with uncertainty. "Rukia there are no excuses, if you wish to be a real Kuchiki you must learn to show respect for my rules and live up to the other nobles before me. You have no time to mingle with commoners and a rat such as him. Now leave, you are dismissed." Rukia's eyes had fallen but she held her face. "Yes Nee-sama, I will not disappoint you again." She made a curt bow before closing the door. She would go to her own room and attend to her studies, as she must keep up her grades to not anger her brother. She of course found kidou class most enjoyable as she had always been at the top of her class in that subject. She was failing in Sword tactics and strategies. She grabbed a fake zanpaktou and began to practice what she had learned today. She was still studying when it was at night's peak. Exhausted, she dropped the sword, sweat all over her back. She fell back onto her bed and took a cloth and wiped her face. She looked outside to see the full moon. She grabbed her robe and walked outside softly as to not awake her brother. She sat marveling at the moon's beauty. This was a peaceful night, one night that which others would take for granted, but not Rukia. She put her head in her hands sighing. It had been over 100 years since Rukia first came to the soul society. Over time, her memories had rusted and it was getting harder and harder to remember. She smiled as she recalled when her and her childhood friend Renji had met. They were little kids just trying to fins ways to survive. They were in the 88th district of Rukongai, the poorest of them all. Back then it was her, Renji and his group of followers. They lived as outsiders and had to steal food. It was always a game of chase. Rukia saved Renji the first time they met. However as the years grew, their small pack had died and only Rukia and Renji were still alive. They both decided to go to the Shinigami academy as they both wielded strong amounts of reiatsu. However they slowly drifted as Renji advanced and Rukia did not. Then she was asked to be adopted into the Kuchiki family, she reluctantly accepted but left Renji heart-broken. Now Rukia did not even know if Renji was her friend or not anymore. Rukia felt now more alone than she had ever felt, despising herself for her weakness. Her legs trembled as she was bracing for a melt down but held it in. Nobles did not shed tears or have any display of such trivial and unnecessary emotions.

You never thought of me as a noble did you…Kaien-dono? Rukia felt her eyes darken as that cursed night returned to her memories again. It was raining hard, and there was Rukia's sword thrusted through his abdomen piercing his heart. Rukia embraced him tightly not wanting to let go. "Thank you Rukia, now my heart can stay here." Rukia trembled. "No Kaien. I'm not one to be thanked. I was selfish. I only wanted to save myself. I'm pathetic. I'm not worth anyone's sympathy or love. I'm despicable." It was then that silently, Rukia cried, tears streaming down her face. She felt darkness overwhelm her and she collapsed outside, drifting off into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: As I said in my mad skilled summary (not) Ichigo will die, but don't worry Ichigo fans! I will make sure for him to be not as OC as much as possible. This is not a fluffy romance IchixRuki like some I have seen. This one will have a balance of humor, Romance, and Action. This is also my first fanfic so don't kill me with bad reviews, though I would like just some reviews. I plan on having the next chapter is out by this Sunday. If not, I will have all of February break to do so. ICHIGO AND RUKIA FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. First Day Of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ichigo or Rukia as they belong to Tite Kubo

A/n: I bet all IchixRuki fans are excited about episode 114!! I certainly was jumping around the kitchen ecstatic! I wont give away spoilers for those who have not seen it, but if you haven't I suggest you should!!

Ichigo continued his stride down a sidewalk his feet dragging heavily with him as they hit puddles of water. He didn't feel like picking up or slowing down his pace. His face did not look down but nor did it look up. He was sort of slouched, his hands in his pockets loosely. The rain did not cease and to Ichigo the rain continued to taunt him.

You momma's boy! I have never seen anyone so attached to one memory like you 

_So what if I do? Why would I want to forget her; no how could I forget. How could I ever forget such a day? Especially when it's me who killed her… she died to protect me. But I had to save that girl from drowning. _

Ichigo looked up only once to see he was close to school. He picked up his feet and his pace a spec. He saw the students of Karakura high encircle the school's doors. He ignored the meaningless talk of girls as they rambled on an on about their summer. He passed a group of guys who were eying the girls intently. He rolled his eyes. Sometimes things never changed. He was looking at this new school and already knew that he hated it. He wandered aimlessly through the halls with his coat hanging over his shoulders. His brow was fixed into his scowl, which told everyone within a 3 feet distance to back off. He didn't even stop when he heard murmurs in his directions. No matter where he went, his hair always got him attention. They would always ask if he had died it that way, and he would get into fights daily because many thought he was just calling for unwanted attention. When he came home with bruises his sisters and even his old man asked why he was so beat up and if he wanted any medicine. He said no and didn't tell them why. He would simply change the subject as always. His brooding was cut short as he received a friendly punch on the shoulder. "ICHIIIGOO!! Happy birthday!!" His head turned and he saw a familiar wavy brown haired boy make a wide annoying smile that made Ichigo want to kick his ass. "Oi Keigo." Said boy made hurt evident on his face. He obviously wanted more than just a Hi from his best friend; especially from one he hadn't seen all summer. "That's all I get? An 'Oi Keigo?' We haven't talked at all this past summer and Im just left out in the cold like that? I can't believe my own best friend would just shrug me off like that. You should be grateful I had time to even talk to you, you know." Ichigo only smirked; same old annoying Keigo. He was still the same idiot he had known since 8th grade. He found his locker he was given and opened up. He thrusted his backpack into his locker with Keigo still there. "Aa sorry about that Keigo. I guess I'm still upset summer is over." Ichigo could see from his position that he left keigo stunned. Normally his headstrong friend would punch him or kick him from being the annoying bastard he was but instead he got an apology. Keigo put both hands on Ichigo's shoulder so Ichigo would face him. "Ichigo you aren't acting yourself. Its time for some girl time. It will be just like the old days with us spotting for hot chicks and their racks!" Ichigo smiled which gave him another questioning stare. "Or do you already have a girlfriend without me knowing? How far did you get, was it magical?" keigo was posed in his dreamy pose where he was imagining his messed up fantasies of Ichigo finding a hot chick to marry and make sweet love with each other. Ichigo didn't even hit Keigo when he had said all that. He ignored his words and simply closed his locker. Ichigo ran one hand through his orange hair and used his free hand to dismiss keigo. Keigo was left teary-eyed as he saw his friend leave him. Ichigo wasn't acting himself at all.


	3. An inevitable reunion

Chapter 3: An Inevitable Reunion

A/N: I would like to thank TFKeyes for the reviews! Now This is the climax chapter! So naturally this one will be a biggy, for those who have a small patience or are reading this late at night and you are really tired I suggest that you go to bed now or get an alieve! This chapter will be like an hour Bleach special, it will be worth like 2 chapters!

An ebony haired Shinigami slowly opened up her amethyst colored orbs. They were still heavy with exhaustion and the thought of going back to sleep temped her but once she blinked away the harsh light she knew it was no use. She arose from her bed, her feet light as they touched the floor. She stretched into a yawn. Sounds of Seireitei awaking to another day bounced off her walls. She noted that she was alone as usual. Her Nee-sama was most likely off doing work. She did not have school today. It was exams week so the classes that did not have exams or an important reason to be there was excused from school. Her hands opened the sliding doors and she walked softly outside. She clutched the robe she had grabbed before she stepped out. The sky was a grayish white as usual. It was just an ordinary day that Rukia had to get by like any other day. She turned to look at the Kuchiki Mansion once more before she would walk around and explore town. When her brother was not home she could do whatever she wanted. She sighed in relief as today she would get to be herself and not the Kuchiki noble she was forced to be by Byakuya, his leash on her was cut off momentarily. Events of last night with herself were long forgotten. Since she was a spirit she did not feel cold or warmth, and everyday was treated like summer on earth. The sun illuminated her purple orbs; in those orbs was clarity and peace. She had not been feeling all too well these past few days as the rain had returned but she was raw with determination to not let it show. Her black kimono danced freely at her feet as the light breeze caressed her. Her thoughts wandered to Renji who had left yesterday for an assignment in the real world. She felt bitter with envy when he told her that his class was going and not hers. She wondered if she would ever get an opportunity like that, but then of course her brother would never let her get endangered like that. Inside that cold and stony exterior was an over protective idiot who wouldn't let her do anything. She was always kept at a close watch from him as if she were a criminal. Today though she wouldn't let anyone or anything gets in the way and if they did, they wound answer to her foot in their ass.

---------------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!! -----------------------------------------------------------

The day dragged on forever it seemed to the strawberry blond haired fifteen year old. He was tapping his pencil impatiently on his desk. He had worked very hard to get at the top 10 of his class. He excelled in many subjects but today he found himself distracted and tired. He didn't know if it was the rain outside draining his energy or his sensei that seemed to droll on and on about Quadratics. When his class had English he was normally attentive as this was his favorite subject especially when they were learning Shakespeare but yet again he spaced out. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep when he awoke again and the bell ran to leave school. He didn't so much worry about whatever homework that was assigned; he would just ask Ishida or Chad later. He wouldn't dare ask Kiego for help, as much as he was one of his friends; he was a dumbass and a perverted one at that.

Ichigo noted with satisfaction that none of his friends gathered around him when he reached his locker. He simply put a few books in his back and grabbed his jacket. He flung the jacket carelessly over his shoulder and began his walk home. The rain was like a cat eying its prey; it hid elusively until the right moment came to pounce its prey. This is what Ichigo had felt; the rain came down even harder when he walked outside and now he was the vulnerable prey completely aloof. The sound of students leaving and shoes thundering in the halls had long left Ichigo and he was now more alone than ever. He sighed despairingly. He took his hand and wiped his face of the water now clouding his eyes. He saw his shoes untied and bent down to tie them up again. That was when he saw it. His eyes widened with shock as he looked at the hauntingly familiar landscape in front of him. That was when he saw her, yes it was her, he couldn't mistake it for anyone else. He felt paralyzed looking at her. How could he ever look her in the eye again? His wound had opened up further and further until the wound had consumed his soul. "M-mother…"

A/N: Thanks TFKeyes for the review. I do not take offense, and sorry for repeating myself but thank you. As this is my first bleach fanfic, first fanfic nonetheless I'm still learning the ropes, but its reviews from people like you who take time to read my fanfics and make me a better writer.

There she was a perfect image of her; the same way she was before she died. Ichigo felt his resistance to not run to her slowly weaken. She had not changed and she still wore that same smile; the same smile that always captivated him as a child. When he saw her he knew that he could withstand any barrier and climb any mountain. Ichigo's rough exterior ebbed and he scrunched his face into a smile. Ichigo felt strength return to him once more as he stood up. He blinked to make sure this wasn't his mind playing tricks with him.

Mommy I will always protect you 

Those words echoed in his mind. He killed her once; he wouldn't make the same mistake again. He ran towards his mother eagerly; that 8-year distance between his mother and him was crumbling. When he felt the land below him give way, it wasn't him and his mother embracing. Instead, he looked down and he had lost balance and was tumbling uselessly down the hill and was approaching the bank. The river was getting dangerously high with the torrential rainfall. He was about to come face to face with the flooding waters but an unseen force knocked the wind out of him stopping him from rolling any further. He looked up, out of breath and could just barely see a rather large figure towering over him. He couldn't tell what it was and if it would hurt him or not, he only gagged as blood came to the surface of his mouth. He was on the brink of consciousness when he though he saw his mother again, she was smiling and opening her arms to him as if wanting him to come to her. He surprisingly turned her away and the next thing he knew was a hard punch to the stomach but it went further and completely ripped open his abdomen. Heavy amounts of blood spurted from the wound. Ichigo gagged again, he looked up and could now see clearly his attacker. His attacker had long white hair and a shady face so he couldn't see whom it was. He saw red eyes and a black robe. Ichigo felt his resistance to stay awake weaken further but he had guts and wouldn't give up that easily. He stood up, shaky at first. "Who the hell are you and why are you attacking me?!" He didn't get an answer. The white figure only pointed to his mother who was still smiling at him. Something was wrong. Finally with what seemed like eternity the shady figure spoke. "My name is Naomi." Then suddenly she walked over to Ichigo and placed a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him but ichigo slapped it away. "Listen you! Who the hell are you to first attack me like that and now you are trying to be nice to me? Bipolar bitch!" Naomi ignored the orange-haired teen's insults. "There is a reason to all of this but you wont learn everything right now. Now is the time to leave." Ichigo did not understand. "What do you mean leave?" Naomi laughed amused. "Well unless you want to return to that…" She pointed to Ichigo's motionless body below leaving a stunned a furious Ichigo. "You…you killed me! Return me to my body now!" Naomi made a slight frown. "You can't go back, had I let you live you would have suffered even more miserably, then what would have happened to your pride then? Your life would no longer be the same; you would be scarred for life." Ichigo was confused. "You were the one to kill me! You attacked me out of nowhere and ripped open my stomach. What do you mean if I had lived? It was your choice to do that!" Naomi sighed; this boy was really naïve. "No Ichigo, you killed yourself." Those words made ichigo pause. He did not say anything after that and only put a hand through his hair as if in defeat. He did not want to leave just yet. "Is it ok, if we stay here for awhile longer?" It was hard to tell if Ichigo was sad or happy, his voice seemed choked with emotion. Masaki only looked at his son with great grief as she saw just how much sadness she had caused him. He felt he was responsible for her death.


	4. An unexpected Proposal

A/N: I know this may seem choppy in some parts of the story, I know that when Rukia killed Kaien, she was already in the 13th division and I know that she was exempt from further examinations of the academy when she was adopted into the Kuchiki family but still I will try to make this as smooth as possible, of course I love the reviews so keep giving me them, tell me what I still need to improve with and feel free to ask questions, and the cog in the murder machine is in reference to Teenagers by MCA. I do not own MCA, or Bleach

It was nightfall and Ichigo was sitting in the same spot he had been sitting for over six hours. His mom and that Naomi lady had left a while ago. They both thought it would be best for him to be alone until he would move on but Ichigo found it harder and harder to just die peacefully. He found it ironic that here he was a step closer to being with his mother forever and he didn't even want it. He had friends, family; a weird one but still he had a family. He also was doing great in school and would become a doctor like his father when he was older, but those goals or dreams were just another cog in the murder machine, and would never be reachable again.

He gagged a bit as the chain of fate was slowly severing. It was harder to breathe with the chain attached to his chest. He wanted to just rip it off but he had a bad feeling that it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. He stood up for the first time that day and began his walk back home. He could leave whenever he wanted to, but something gnawed at his heart. He still was bound to earth with unresolved emotions, ones that at the time he thought he could not ever heal.



A collective group of Shinigami students gathered on a district of Karakura where the least spiritually aware humans resided. They were given instructions to separate into their groups and to descend to their assigned locations. Towards the back, a Shinigami with his red hair tied upwards into a ponytail scoffed arrogantly at his surroundings while still listening to what he was supposed to do. He was acutely aware that he would have to kill any hollow that showed up. It had been a rather long time since he had been in the living world. In fact he hadn't been here since before he died, unlike Rukia his childhood was ended shortly but even then he still had to grow up under poverty and starvation so naturally anything that made him think of such times made him sick. He walked over to his small 'clique' of friends that included hinamori, Kira and a few others that he was acquaintance with. "Renji isn't this exciting?!" chirped a hyperactive student known as hinamori. Renji dismissed her exclamation with a slight nod, his eyes still looking forward in the not so distant future. Completely ignoring the laws of physics all the Shinigami students flew over fences and tall buildings as if this was their career. Soon the street where the class once was became as empty and deserted as the rest of this side of town. Renji made a note to himself that this place reminded him of Rukon district. They all gathered in the poorest side of town where little to no people lived. And though the irony is sickening, this was truly a ghost town. Helpless souls popped up here every day needing the guidance and passing on of a soul reaper such as them.



The air around Ichigo was thick with silence, and it almost suffocated him; there were only a few times Ichigo felt this alone and that was the time after him mom died and now. His mother was the center of their universe and by killing her; he killed the heart of the family. Somehow he thought back to Yuzu and Karin. He closed his eyes and his arms dragged carelessly at his sides. "I'm so sorry…" He was sorry for everything, because everything was his fault. He learned the power of guilt at a very young age, and because of that guilt, his childhood innocence had ceased to exist and was replaced by this permanent frown. He had to live everyday by keeping his face down so he wouldn't see all the other kids his age running joyously to their parents after school or karate. His father was swamped with paperwork and patients so he never had time to be with his family. That was when Yuzu took the role of being mother by cleaning and cooking. Karin had toughened up; fed up with crying and would help with her father with what she could. Ichigo stopped smiling and became quiet. His world shattered but he had no one to pick up the pieces so he had do that himself yet when he was finished there was still that empty hole, like a lost puzzle piece. If Ichigo could look over his shoulders he could relive that day all over again. There was still the fading hope; a big lantern with a small flame that his mother's arms would reach out and embrace him close again. He wished he could see Karin's smile, and Yuzu's carefree laughter again. He wanted his mother to walk through the clinic apologizing for being gone so long that everything would be fine. Ichigo would protect her always making sure that his father named him right making him number one guardian. "I am you guardian and as long as I'm here, I will be your wings so I will catch you when you fall." Ichigo did not know how much time had passed then but he trudged along further. He then let out an exasperated sigh, when morning came others would see his bloody body lying there along side of the river. He didn't want that much attention so he figured he would have to leave it at the kurosaki clinic's stoop. He hoped they wouldn't cry. He didn't want their tears or their sadness; he didn't want to hurt them any longer.



In an alternate dimension, perched in a tree sat a distant, violet eyed Kuchiki. Rukia had took her little rendezvous around seiretei. She got to breathe without her brother flanking her the whole walk. She felt like a caged bird that finally broke through. She had even stopped outside the court of pure souls and into the Rukon district. She played games with the children and told them exciting stories of the soul reapers. When she saw their bride and innocent eyes almost about to burst as she told them of all the sword fights and dangerous quests, she had to suppress a smile. _This is nice_, she thought. She also went about healing the ill and injured. To end her little trip, she even made some dinner for some families who could not afford to buy dinner. They all felt so grateful for her presence and selfless attitude that they were ready to give her their most prized possessions but she of course refused as she got the satisfaction of just making someone's dull life a bit brighter. She knew it wasn't much, but it was the least she could do. But of course, her freedom and happiness was short lived. Her brother, who had found her outside the gate, approached her. His spirit pressure was intense, and he sent this look that bounded her. She fell to her knees unable to move. She expected harsh words, a beating anything but the silence that seemed to strangle her. She felt his power flow into her and slowly choke her. He was pissed! The walk back home was quiet and neither spoke a word to each other. She could not cry, for crying would only be a sign of submission. Submission and display of uncontrollable emotions was frowned upon in the Kuchiki family. She felt tears burning in her eyes, longing to spill, ready to crack through that stony façade of hers. Her nii-sama did not give her a long lecture when they returned home. He did not say a word to her. Rukia let out a sigh and had found her favorite tree out in the garden. Although her eyes went sharp and clear when she felt the presence of someone else walk into the Kuchiki manor. There was something familiar about this spirit energy. She tried to think of all the possible relations to a reiatsu such as this but drew a blank. She heard words exchange between this stranger and her brother. She could not hear exactly what they were saying so she decided to eavesdrop on them. Silent as a cat, she dropped to the ground gracefully and used shunpou to appear before the main hall of the Kuchiki manor. She hid behind a pillar, and kept her ears erect.

The words were muffled to her as she tried her best to overhear what they were saying but she couldn't hide any closer in fear they would sense her spirit energy. Jut what was so important for the 13th division captain to just idly walk over to the Kuchiki mansion? It was a very improbable event that a captain would come to talk to another captain at their household, and Rukia knew very well that her brother wasn't the social kind of man. He did not simply call friends over to just hang out, for Ukitake-taicho to stroll here to talk to her brother, it must be something big and exciting. Rukia did not know how long she was standing there but she had been there long enough to tune out. She was awoken by the words, "But Kuchiki-Taicho! She is only a 1st year! This is breaking all the rules I was taught as an academy student myself. What shall happen when we are on a reconnaissance? Or a hollow attacks? She will only get in the way." Rukia winced at Ukitake's words. Following Ukitake's brave but ineffectual speech was a violent cough. When anyone raised their voice to her brother, it meant death! There was the smell of blood but her brother didn't induce it. She opened her eyes and only saw her brother say a few more words quietly before leaving the room. Ukitake sent one glance over his shoulder before sighing in defeat and following Kuchiki-Taicho until Rukia could no longer see them. _Did they know I was here? Just who got him all flustered? Who is this girl that Ukitake was talking about and why did it involve her brother?_ This just didn't add up to Rukia.


	5. April Showers Bring May Flowers

Rain Rain Go Away:

Chapter Five

April Showers bring May Flowers 

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor Rukia or Ichigo, or…..lists long names of Bleach characters yeah you get the idea



At the kurosaki Household

Sounds of scuffling up and down the stairs of the kurosaki clinic could be heard half way across town, not to mention the cheers and songs Isshin Kurosaki sang along with Yuzu ecstatically. They had boxes of all sizes and kinds filled with decorations, cookbooks, games and much more fun party stuff. Yuzu of course role-played the mother in these chores, as she got right to work on the cooking. Karin was in charge of the cleaning and preparations such as decorating. She was forced against her will to work with her dad. Because of her big brother, she had to miss out at playing baseball with her friends and then hitting the arcade later. This was one of those times she just wanted to look up her birth certificate and prove that she was really adopted and somewhere far away was her normal or athletic superstar family waiting for her. She was deeply disappointed to find her father's face right up close to hers with that goofy idiotic grin of his plastered on his face. He wanted to make the chores and festive preparations a father-daughter competition. Karin scowled as veins popped in her neck. She did a sharp uppercut to his father's chin sending her father down the stairs sobbing and crawling up the masaki poster talking nonsense as usual to the poster of his deceased wife. Karin detested the idea of a party for her brother more and more as the day progressed. He didn't deserve a party for the way he just walked out of the house, totally ignoring them all and went to mope about mother. Here it was his birthday and all he could think about was how 'he killed her', and how much he destroyed the family. It made Karin want to go up to him and beat him to a pulp for acting so emo. Half the time, Karin imagined just how many times each year he planned to commit suicide. _That selfish, depressed bastard_! He only thinks about himself. Did he ever once think how much the death of Masaki affected them too? Karin sighed as he probably did, but that would only cause him more grief. Why must her brother carry a burden for so long? She truly deep down did not like to see him sad. More than that, Karin wanted to see him smile. Even though it was a long time ago, and Karin was merely a toddler at the time, she remembered how her brother was always happy and light-hearted. He was filled with innocence and spirit. He loved to play games with her and Yuzu and play fight with their dad. They were always together when mother was around. Every night they would go to a park or see a movie. They would be outside until the sun went down. Even before bedtime, Mother made it fun. She would make everything into a game or a race. She would give whoever brushed their teeth and was in bed first, a little gift. She would also read until they were asleep. However those precious memories were lost in the tide with unforgiving rain. Karin had to feel some sort of sympathy for her older brother for he only tried to save a little girl from falling into the flooding waters but Mom's cries of fear and bewilderment had not reached Ichigo. Mom rushed to protect his son from falling in to, but some unseen force struck her. Ichigo passed out but awoke to see his mother's limp arms protectively wrapped around him, and her eyes closed. Karin instantly knew something was wrong when her older brother returned that one fateful night for he looked much more somber and did not dare look anyone in the eye. When toddler Karin and Yuzu looked at him with concern and curiosity, he told them between his sobbing, that he killed mom. By then, all of them were crying and none of them could sleep that night. Karin snapped out of her brooding when she looked at the time. The party was in less than a half hour and Ichigo was nowhere in sight. For once, this was a good thing. Isshin decided to throw a surprise party for his son. Now, you may think this is a thoughtful thing for him to do but guess again. For all but two of the invited were single, hot female high school teenagers. He wanted for him to find a girlfriend that night because his son was too distant and he seriously needed a woman in his life. Karin; with haste, finished what she had started. After that, she went into the bathroom to wash up.

Yuzu had finished cooking dinner and the deserts and now she was washing up in the sink. She finished washing her hands before sitting down at the table and turning on TV hoping something good would be on. She flipped through the channels idly until something caught her attention and she put down the remote. It was the news, and the breaking news was that pools of blood were found in the park near their house. The police were still investigating as to what happened. They suspected that there was a murder of some sort but no body was found. Police dogs were still sniffing out for any leads. Yuzu sighed, tired of hearing of such violence. She turned off the TV and decided to see how her pops was doing. He had bruises all over his face with courtesy to Karin but that tireless grin was on his face. He was turning on some party music and grabbed Yuzu to dance with him. Yuzu was happy to see her dad so happy, and the two danced around the room. Karin; disgusted after coming down the stairs to see this, kicked Isshin again, this time in the shins. Yuzu scolded Karin for hitting their dad, but of course Karin gave the usual scowl and grunt before leaving the room. Yuzu, with haste tended to her father but looked up to see Karin exiting through the back door. "Just where are you going Karin?" Karin sent a look over shoulders, one with no emotion whatsoever. "I'm done with my chores, gonna play some baseball with the guys." Without waiting for an answer Karin shut the door. All the guests and including them were advised to leave through the back door since they figured Ichigo would come through the front as usual. Karin looked up at the sky. The rain was still falling hard. She began to notice some flooding in areas that were flat and right near the river. She reached for her umbrella and sheltered her head from the rain. Her shoes kicked forward water as she ran faster and faster to the park. When she got to the park though, her friends were nowhere in site. "Cowards," said Karin venomously. "All too scared of a little rainfall." Seeing as there was clearly nothing to do in the park, she thought she would take a little walk. It seemed there would be no end to this rain and the sun was nowhere in sight.



Miss Kuchiki was found in the garden of the Kuchiki estate. Next to climbing to high places, taking naps or just daydreaming next to flowers, was her next favorite way to kill time. It was the only place after all that she could sit under rows and rows of flowers and not be seen by anyone. Her Kuchiki poise was somehow lost when she would maybe romp through them like a cat or play with them. Flowers always sort of made Rukia feel together and complete. She looked at a flower, any kind whether it be as beautiful as a rose or as ugly as a weed, she knew she could relate; for like a flower she blooms best in sunshine and flourished with water so she can grow. However as the flower ages and petals fall, that beauty dulls and fades as the life ceases to exist. Like a flower she knows her life is but a line stretching into eternity into a never-ending cycle of life and death. At night she dances with the moon, and in sunlight she absorbs the heat but would also prefer the shadows. Miss Rukia is a flower indeed, if only she would bloom once more, or open up. But right now it seems she is wilting slowly, barricading herself from happiness, anger and sadness. She puts on a pretty dress and she will even force a smile, but that smile is only but sorrow and lost innocence. Her petals are dropping and her grace is falling. Rukia Kuchiki is a dying flower. However as depressing as this may sound to you, not all is lost, because this little flower is about drink in life for a second chance. She tensed as she felt her brother's reiatsu getting closer and closer. She was sure she would get beaten now. She dishonored the Kuchiki family and must be dealt with severely, but something did not make sense. If her nii-sama wanted to scold her, he would not walk up to her or look for her. She would walk to his den to talk to him. She could only wait and find out. Maybe he could also tell her why Ukitake-taicho was here. The minute that Byakuya nii-sama walked out into the garden, Rukia stood up respectful of her brother, before he sat down. Rukia followed, and sat down as well. She did not make eye contact, for that was a sign of disrespect and ignorance. She did not jump on him by asking him the questions; she would wait for him to speak first since he was older than she. "Rukia, as you might already know, Ukitake-taicho stopped by not too long ago." His words were emotionless and drawn out slowly. Rukia's heart skipped a beat. Did he know she was there spying on them? "Yes nii-sama. I may have notices his spirit pressure while I was out back." Byakuya waited a moment. "I made sure you were exempt from any testing and you are to join Ukitake's division. However, I have not let him give you a seat, as you are far too young for such danger. You are to report to the 13th division headquarters as soon as possible. I have notified your teachers and they have approved." Rukia withheld from showing any signs of surprise or emotion in front of her brother. She drank in the words. She had not expected such to happen for many months. She was only a first year and had much to learn yet before graduating. She then thought of Renji who was still in the human world and she smirked. _That bastard, wait until he finds out that I am more special than he thinks!_ Rukia bowed her head and stared at her brother's back as he walked away. She went into her room and decided she would leave right then, but first she would wash herself. First impressions were always important with the etiquette of a noble. She did not take long, and took a quick bite to eat before leaving. It seemed that only a week ago, she and Renji were both to go to the academy and now she was a step closer to her dreams. She would finally become the guy she saw when she was younger. He was from the rukon district like she was, and he became a death god too. She had passed out from his presence. She was awed by such spirit power, that it stuck with her. She had ever since concentrated her spirit energy so she could be just as strong. She wanted to prove more than anything; she was neither a stuck up rich brat, or a Rukongai rat. She was Rukia, just simply Rukia and nothing more.

Rukia finally noticed how long she was taking, and she rushed with a small bag in her hand of a few necessities while she was working. She knew she always had a place at the Kuchiki mansion, so there was no need to over pack. She made sure not to dress nice, but professional. She knew that by walking over to the squad well known as the reconnaissance division, in a dress was like walking into a battlefield in with a death wish. She replayed everything her brother taught her over the years and walked outside her court and out the main court. She was now on the streets of seireretei. She flashed stepped to the thirteenth division's main court to be greeted by Joushiro Ukitake and his two lower seated lieutenants.

She only knew him from that one night. She was given the chance to join him and Kaien to find the hollow that killed his wife. She was still young and inexperienced. She was certain that he would think twice about her now, since she had to kill his vice captain. She was sure that he did not want her due to that he didn't want her to face that sort of situation again. Ukitake-taicho knew how much Kaien meant to her no matter how many times she only wanted a lieutenant-officer relationship, an acquaintance sort of relationship but that grew much deeper, and killing him struck her in the heart hard. That nightmare was carried over many times, over the past few decades since then, the heavy burden almost overwhelming her. They flanked her on either side. They flashed her a look and told her to follow them. She obediently did so without a word. She stopped when the captain created a gate, using a special key that linked the soul society to the living world. Rukia was tingling with excitement at the prospect of going on an important mission by the looks of it so soon. Once they all stepped in, a light engulfed them and the door closed behind them.



_So this is what death is like_. _Huh…and no welcome wagon? Where's God? Where's the devil? Or do I just belong in between? Do I not deserve eternal rest and peace, nor everlasting misery and torture? COME ON!_ Ichigo looked at his hands and everything around him. He had only been dead for one day, and this was NOT how he had thought death was. He imagined something more normal and soothing. He expected soft words telling him to come into the light or for him to fall into a black hole and be burnt to a crisp. Better yet, he should actually have paid attention when he was younger. But how was he supposed to know that there was actually an afterlife. Would he walk around forever with no certainty of whether he would rest peacefully or be bound to where he was born forever. He took in a breath and let out, but his breathing was decreasing fast. He walked through trees not feeling the slightest phased. His hands swung lifelessly at his waists.

Death had no luxuries, decided Ichigo. Besides being able to walk through stuff, it didn't add any excitement to him. In fact whenever he walked through an object that was still alive, he felt a chill throughout his ghostly body, and it exhausted him. It also made the chain on his chest severe more. He finally decided that moving became pointless. So he decided to go where he normally hung out, the rooftop of his school. He ran there as fast as he could. He was happy though that he didn't need to break in to get to the top. Instead he decided on walking up the walls there. When he got there, he felt finally at peace, and the pain in his chest stopped for the time being. He lyed down on his back, with his hands behind his head. Then he closed his eyes and was ready to rest.



With a rip into the time and space continuum, unnoticed by anyone, stepped out the thirteenth gotei thirteen captain and his subordinates. He had a hand at the hilt of his sword, tightening his grip around it. They were told to explore the area of Karakura town and to be on the look out for any hollows. This was no big deal, as Ukitake Taicho was used to doing such missions. They weren't expecting anything big. It was perfect for Rukia since this was her first time out in the real world since she died. Ukitake inhaled oxygen and let it out. Where they were, there was a dead silence and calming atmosphere that had a chilling affect on his team. He let a small smile show through when he saw how controlled and mature Rukia was handling this situation, but then again Rukia WAS indeed over 100 years old. However that moment of peace was gone, when a blood-curdling howl tore into the sky, making the thirteenth division turn their heads instantly to the sound. Ukitake led his squad to the location, keeping a close eye on Rukia as she was still young and inexperienced and very likely to distance herself and get herself hurt. Rukia though still wasn't fazed, if not startled she was definitely more focused and determined to expose of this hollow. Rukia, like her captain did not think much of this. Ukitake looked down at his 'cellular phone' to find just where this monstrosity was located. When they turned a sharp corner, there it was. Rukia sniffed at how disgusting it looked. The hollow was relatively tall, an average height for a hollow. The hollow had a green and yellow mask and a purple body. There was the hole where the heart was supposed to be; the hollow's signature feature. Rukia unsheathed her zanpaktou that she was given before she left school. It was in it sealed form, and it would be that way until she saw her zanpaktou's physical manifestation herself so she can call out its name. With a quick look at Ukitake, she asks him, "Ukitake-taicho, let me kill this hollow!" Her voice was gruff and raw with determination. Ukitake did have to admit that she had guts and did not seem slightly scared. He sighed as he examined the hollow, and it was a garden variety hollow. Rukia could take it easily, even with her being not as experienced with swordsmanship. Ukitake nodded his reply and Rukia nodded back in understandment. "Get along with it Kuchiki-san." Rukia put both hands on the cross guard and grounded her feet well before leaping into the air, and with a battle cry she cut the hollow in half at the top of the mask skillfully. Rukia gave a smug smile as she saw she made a successful slaying. She only wished that Kaien were here to witness it. This was the first time she had slayed a hollow alone. She watched it disintegrate into nothing, and once again there was silence until Rukia looked around and saw what appeared to be a high school for mortals. Burning with curiosity, she looked back at Ukitake. "I'm going to patrol over here Taicho!" Ukitake dipped his head again and turned his back. Rukia defied all the laws of physics as she gracefully leapt from tree to tree, birds passing her by. The sun was just rising. The ground was damp and flooded with rain, but the rain had stopped and that's when Rukia realized as she looked up at the rooftop, she was not alone. She could just make out orange hair.


	6. The Good, The Bad, The Ugly

**Rain Rain Go Away:**

**Chapter six**

_The Good, the bad and the ugly_

Disclaimer: If I were Tite Kubo I would order Bleach to be on every night and for Dattebayo and Lunar Anime to sub things quicker. And Rukia would be wearing a cape and be running around in circles…..and I would have enough money for therapy

Ichigo suddenly felt like he was being watched. Although the presence of whoever this is was not threatening so he did not take in such a manner. "Oi! Do you mind not ogling me like that?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. This obviously was not a friendly ghost. "Yeah as soon as you stop acting rude you fool! What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you want to be hollowized?"

Ichigo scowled and turned his head to see whom the annoying voice belonged to. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I have every right to be here! It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

Rukia fixed this arrogant boy with a frown. "Are you really that dense kid?" She spread out her legs so that they were at shoulder length apart. "Do you really think you can wander around here for the rest of your life with no problems? You are hollow bait walking around like that! It won't be my fricken problem when you get eaten alive but then again seeing as how insolent you have acted towards me, I would say you could become a hollow all on your own!"

Ichigo did not know why but somehow that stung him really bad. He didn't know what this 'hollow' was but he didn't like being called one. "Well look at you midget, who do you think you are talking to a high school freshman like me? Why don't you play your little hollow games to someone of your age, little brat!"

Rukia felt a neck vein pop. "I'm a brat am I?" With amazing speed, this little midget flash stepped up the school to the rooftop and did a kick in the groin making a certain carrot topped teenage doubling over, cursing out streams of profanity at this girl. He would not let his pride show this girl how much this hurt him so he closed his eyes. "Who are you?!"

Rukia sniffed and gave him this look as if she would never explain to the likes of him. She was probably some rich man's daughter thought Ichigo. She was just like every other teenager at his school, superficial and immature.

Ichigo scoffed. "Fine, it's not like it matters anyway. Why would I want to even know the name of a little girl who goes around beating the crap out of older guys. You have some major attitude problems. Ever think of anger management or therapy?"

So heres the scores so far,

Rukia: uno

Ichigo: dos

Rukia rolled her eyes. This boy was not going to make this easy for her. "Listen, you would do all of us a favor but shutting your trap and letting me perform my konso which is what I'm supposed to do!"

Ichigo smirked now, Rukia did not look so sure of herself now. It was as if she was looking for stuff to make her show off her intellect. "You don't know how to, do you?"

Rukia's face was red. "Of course I do!! Why wouldn't I?"

Ichigo still had the smug smile on his face. "Liar." Rukia took a better look at this boy, it seemed that his attention was diverted from hers and he was now looking in another direction and his eyes were unreadable.

"So what are you supposed to be? My guardian angel or something?" Ichigo frowned when he thought of his mother and that lady who came first for him. "I don't suppose that you are supposed to help me pass on are you?"

Rukia nodded, for the first time looking serious. "That I am, although I don't think you can call me an angel."

Ichigo nodded briefly. "That's good, because you sure aren't pretty or friendly like one."

Rukia sighed and punched him on the shoulder.

Ichigo adjusted his shoulder blade and rubbed it a little bit. "So violent…"

Rukia looked away. "It has been so long," she said so low to herself. Ichigo caught what she said but did not ask. Ichigo thought he should do his charitable deed of the day. "Listen, do whatever shit that you have to do and lets get this over with."

Rukia smiled. "I never lose in the battle of wits!" Ichigo ran his fingers through his locks of orange hair that always got him so much attention before. Rukia took the hilt of her sword and only looked at it once before stamping it on his head like a precious package and almost at once a blue light engulfed him. "Names Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia smiled. "And my name is Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia." Then Ichigo's body was gone and in his place was a hell butterfly and it flew away into the sky. Rukia had a triumphant expression on her face again. She had just performed her first konso successfully. She put her sword back in its sheath and descended from the rooftop beside her Taicho.

Ukitake rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I assume that everything went well miss Kuchiki?"

Rukia nodded, bowing in respect as she would for her brother. "Hai! Ukitake-Taicho!"

When everything said was done, her captain once more opened a door and all of them followed the hell butterflies into the door. Then everything was calm again and the clouds began to go away. The sun was shining brightly of Karakura town, ready to make up for the rainfall.

Meanwhile at the Kurosaki household, guests were filing in quickly. Kurosaki Isshin was acting animatedly and overenthusiastic about everything and was trying to be a good host. The guests would only smile but inwardly groan. Minutes turned into hours and hours passed by, but Ichigo was nowhere in sight. Yuzu was starting to get worried and Karin, was also not home. She wanted to ask her father if she could go out and look for them but her question was soon answered as everyone heard a door slam open. They all went into their respectful hiding places, waiting to jump out and scare the living heck out of the orange-haired boy and many greetings would be exchanged. But tears were soon heard and a certain tomboy girl known as Karin was trying to hold back her screaming between her sobbing fits. Yuzu had not seen Karin like this in awhile. She knew something had to be wrong. When the lights were turned on again, in that 10 year old's arms was a bloody and limp manifestation of their brother. Yuzu gaped at how serious her ichi-nii's wounds were. Her heart was beating fast. Isshin walked up with haste to his beloved son and examined him. After what seemed like days, he had a grave tone in the way he spoke, his eyes grim with sadness; a look that terrified Yuzu and Karin. "I am sorry my little ones. The guest of honor is gone and is never coming back." Now this was supposed to be a surprise party but for their brother not them. The atmosphere in that room was heavy and the guests felt this and departed quickly out of the house, murmuring words to one another. Karin looked down in defeat, her bangs covering her eyes. "Happy Birthday Ichigo."

I meant for this to actually be more emotional, and I didn't really get down what I wanted to, but I just wanted it out of the way, so now…onward ho to more IchixRuki!!

Ichigo awoke in a fog; his memory a little hazy. He did not know where he was or why until he remembered a particular raven haired midget. _That's right,_ thought Ichigo, _She sent me here. _Although, he never imagined it would be that easy. He thought he would never leave, but somehow that brat helped him. As much as he hated himself for it, that little bitch eased him a little bit of that pain he had held so dearly all those years. He knew they would cross paths again some day. It was then that he realized that his mother must be here somewhere, along with Naomi. Being Idle and non-productive will not help him so he got up with less struggle than before. He was getting more and more accustomed to feeling this way. The chain of fate was gone from his chest but he still felt tight and unable to breathe. Ichigo sighed and cleared his throat. He saw so many people like him but they all looked much older, and the clothing they had looked as if they bought all of them at a thrift shop in the early 1940s. He stood out like a sore thumb. The young hyperactive teenager first looked for a stand that sold clothing like everyone else was so he wouldn't feel so awkward. Then he scouted the town for anyone who knew the whereabouts of his mother but no one seemed to know or willing to give out such information, which left him agitated.

The day was wearing thin. The hours were disappearing quickly and luck was not on his side. He scowled, more frustrated then ever. "Every damn turn I make, all these damn walls look the same! How fricken big is this place huh?" He didn't even know that he was screaming but even if he did know, he didn't care. He was on a mission but his patience was quickly fading. He panted, exhausted. He had been searching all day, asking anyone he could and trying to imagine where his mother could have gone after she left him. He noticed a quick change in the pressure behind him. He had to properly ground his feet before turning a full 180 degrees. He squinted his eyes. He saw a shady figure ahead of him. From what Ichigo could tell, it had a voluminous figure and had a white mask that covered its face. "Just what the hell are you?" The hollow smiled and hummed as if he was interested in what was in front of him. "My my, a tasty soul! You came just in time, I was starting to get hungry. You will do for now." The hollow smiled, its red eyes never straying away from Ichigo. Kurosaki jr. looked around for the nearest object to use as a projectile when he saw a chair. He took the chair and ran at the monster with the chair above his head. With a mighty battlecry he threw the object at it. The hollow laughed and flicked the chair away. Ichigo cursed himself for the failure. His battle was attracting attention quickly. Children and adults all ran inside their shelters for protection. At least no one would be hurt. It would just be Ichigo and this ugly beast, or so he thought. He had no time to cover himself and protect himself from the blow as the hollow made a direct impact with his stomach. The hollow's claws went straight through him. Ichigo was desperately claiming to life as the hollow had his claws engraved in his stomach. The hollow laughed again as his claws retreated, pulling out a lot of blood. Ichigo stumbled before falling on his knees. He threw up one eye, still trembling from the loss of so much blood. He coughed up more blood until he finally blacked out.

Ichigo had no way of knowing what time it was when he finally regained consciousness but it must not have been that long because when he woke up, the hollow was still there watching amused as this little human spirit was dancing his own dance of pain and misery that he inflicted upon the young lad. He was in a generous mood today. Had he not have been, he would have eaten him much longer. But this hollow did not like to eat weaklings, so he wanted the boy to live and try to fight again. The boy's slow but endless amounts of blood pouring from his wounds, was his own reward. As he looked at the villagers of this district, he saw all the terror gleaming in their eyes. One of his goals was accomplished. With striking fear into these people, maybe they would surrender to him, or better, pray for mercy. Yes this hollow would love to see that. He looked lazily over to see how the orange haired kid was doing. Amazingly, the boy was on his feet again. He only looked weak for a minute but found his footing and stabilized it. "How dare you endanger these poor people's lives you monster! What have they ever done to you? Is this supposed to be heaven or am I in hell?"

The hollow smirked at this boy's ignorance. He must be new here. "I am a hollow, you ungrateful urchin! Hear my howl and tremble. I eat souls for food, and they have not done anything to me but cause me hunger. Now I have been more than generous to you, I even let you awaken and get on your feet. You would have been long dead by now. Now bow to my feet, for I have spared your pathetic life. Move aside while I feast on this merciful souls."

Ichigo stumbled again. He found that at the moment, he lost the ability to speak or move.

The filthy hollow gave a smug glance. "I guess you have found that you can neither move or speak. Whenever I score my claws into my victim, most of their senses are dulled and paralyzed. I inject poison into the body. As the hours pass, you will slowly die if you don't already from all the blood loss."

Ichigo wanted to speak but he couldn't. He silently cursed this to himself as he watched poor entities being devoured, and children as well. Ichigo wanted to wake up from this nightmare and be in his bed at home. He even wanted his father's foot in his face to get out of bed. He wanted Yuzu to scold him for fighting his father so early in the morning, anything but this. His whole face, chest and stomach were torn. Beneath him was a pool of crimson. He fought against everything that held him down to see what was happening until he picked out one boy and his mother. The boy was desperately trying to save this friend who was about to be killed by the hollow when his mother stepped in front of him to shield her son. What the son found as his mother was on top of him was that there was an open hole in her back and her eyes were rolled back. Her body became colder than it was and blood was everywhere. The boy was shaking his mother furiously to wake up, but she did not do so. The boy was sobbing. Ok so after seeing this fiasco, of course our little protagonist was touched by it. But not like the way he would be inspired by it, more like infuriated. Something burned deep in Ichigo's soul and I guess you could say he had sort of like a deja vu epiphany moment. Ichigo's lazy orange locks casted his face into shadow. Something awoke in Ichigo like a power erupting inside him. A blue aura similar to the light that engulfed Ichigo when that bitchy soul reaper performed that konso, or whatever the hell that was spiked around him. "You ugly bastard! How dare you do something so sick! Don't you ever regret doing that?" The hollow laughed

"Of course not boy! Everyone here is my prey and I shall play with them when I please." He opened his mouth to reveal sickingly blackened teeth.

"You will pay for disturbing the peace here you Ugly S.O.B!" Then Ichigo charged at the hollow with much more of intent to kill in his eyes and more speed. With ease, Ichigo jumped off the ground and drove his fist up the hollows face then finishing with a kick on the head. The impact was so great that the hollow had disappeared as soon as it came. Ichigo panted, sweat dripping down him heavily. He then walked over to the crying boy and with a softer voice than before, he knelt down and put his hand on the boys head. "Are you ok?" The boy looked up, his face red from all the crying but the tears stopped coming. The boy forced a smile and hugged Ichigo. "Thank you for killing that mean monster."

Ichigo smiled. "Not a problem kid!" As if that had awakened people from their cowardice, people from all over the town surrounded Ichigo, bombarding him with thanks. Ichigo thought with an eye twitch, _Oh so now they notice me! I act all heroic and they finally see that I exist_. But a bright thought popped into his head. _Maybe since I helped them out, they can help me find my mother!_ He thought with a grin, that everything would turn out like he planned. But for now, he had to learn a little more about where he was, and maybe ask for a map of some sort.


	7. The only way

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long overdue update. School is a pain towards the end of the year and I sorta forgot about this story. I have an idea of which direction this story should go. Thanks for your patience. I'm still new at fanfiction, and this is my first bleach story.

Previously from the last chapter:

_His whole face, chest and stomach were torn. Beneath him was a pool of crimson. He fought against everything that held him down to see what was happening until he picked out one boy and his mother. The boy was desperately trying to save this friend who was about to be killed by the hollow when his mother stepped in front of him to shield her son. What the son found as his mother was on top of him was that there was an open hole in her back and her eyes were rolled back. Her body became colder than it was and blood was everywhere. The boy was shaking his mother furiously to wake up, but she did not do so. The boy was sobbing. Ok so after seeing this fiasco, of course our little protagonist was touched by it. But not like the way he would be inspired by it, more like infuriated. Something burned deep in Ichigo's soul and I guess you could say he had sort of like a deja vu epiphany moment. Ichigo's lazy orange locks, casted his face into shadow. Something awoke in Ichigo like a power erupting inside him. A blue aura similar to the light that encased Ichigo, when that bitchy soul reaper performed that konso, or whatever the hell that was, spiked around him. "You ugly bastard! How dare you do something so sick! Don't you ever regret doing that?" The hollow laughed_

"_Of course not boy! Everyone here is my prey and I shall play with them when I please." He opened his mouth to reveal sickingly blackened teeth._

"_You will pay for disturbing the peace here you Ugly S.O.B!" Then Ichigo charged at the hollow with much more of intent to kill in his eyes and more speed. With ease, Ichigo jumped off the ground and drove his fist up the hollows face then finishing with a kick on the head. The impact was so great that the hollow had disappeared as soon as it came. Ichigo panted, sweat dripping down him heavily. He then walked over to the crying boy and with a softer voice than before; he knelt down and put his hand on the boys head. "Are you ok?" The boy looked up, his face red from all the crying but the tears stopped coming. The boy forced a smile and hugged Ichigo. "Thank you for killing that mean monster."_

_Ichigo smiled. "Not a problem kid!" As if that had awakened people from their cowardice, people from all over the town surrounded Ichigo, bombarding him with thanks. Ichigo thought with an eye twitch, oh so now they notice me! I act all heroic and they finally see that I exist. But a bright thought popped into his head. Maybe since I helped them out, they can help me find my mother! He thought with a grin, that everything would turn out like he planned. But for now, he had to learn a little more about where he was, and maybe ask for a map of some sort._

We need to keep an eye on that one."

"Yes indeed, his spiritual pressure is off the charts and if not carefully watched, he could cause more destruction than Zaraki's squad altogether."

"He seems to be looking for something for he appears to be lost."

"Leave him be, maybe after a little while, he will settle down and find his place here. We do not need another rukon urchin in the academy, those two were enough…" their voices faded into nothingness as darkness took over. The mysterious men fled away with shunpo back to their respective courts in Seiretei.

* * *

The carrot-topped teen had been wandering around for a while now and sighed in defeat. He had asked nearly 200 residents of wherever he was. They all had not a single clue where she was but they gave him bits and bits of information he could use. He found out that he was now in a place called Rukongai. There were 80 districts in four squadrons, the north, south, east and west. Each section had 80 districts. They were categorized by their social order and in general; prosperity. He was in North Rukongai, the 58th district. It was not the worst of the 80 but nor was it the best. 

Ichigo was now against the walls of his now, new home. It was small but it was big enough for one person. One of his neighbors showed him the empty hut. Everyone must be sleeping by now but Ichigo wasn't. He was finding himself thinking more about his past life than anything else and that disturbed him. But what stuck out the most was that girl who helped him pass over. It had been at least two months since they last saw each other. Time passes differently here in the Soul Society. That was another thing he found out.

The soul reaper, who had helped him, slipped it under her breath as he left. Ichigo Kurosaki suddenly felt all tingly and the power surfacing again like last time when he fought that hollow, but this time it was even stronger. He did not know why he felt this way, but it felt good. As he stood up more, the spirit particles that made up the soul society were now being absorbed into him. Neighboring people watched in amazement as he contracted so much spirit particles, making his body glow a pure light blue.

Ichigo saw spirit ribbons all around him. He then realized that those were the spirit ribbons of everyone in his district. His hand reached for a spirit ribbon that stood out from them all. Ichigo saw with a grin that it was his mother's ribbon. He raced until he found the source of it. What he saw though was shocking. His mother's body lay cold and motionless on the ground. No one else was near her for him to suspect of injuring her. A scowl replaced his happy grin. He wasn't there to protect her again. Ichigo tightened his fists. Using what his father taught him, he inspected his mother's body. With deep sadness, he concluded she was dead.

This time though, he was puzzled. Her body bore no wounds or blood. This erased any possibility that she could have been murdered. He stood back in shock as he saw her soul disintegrating into nothingness. Is this what happens when a soul dies in the soul society? Are souls just wiped off the face of the earth, their existences' long forgotten and life continues as normal? Ichigo tried to release tears but they wouldn't come. How come he wasn't sad? She was his only hope of finding peace in life after death, and now he lost her a second time. As if on cue, Naomi appeared from the darkness. She looked as if she had been crying.

"I was only helping her doing the laundry. I took my eyes off her for one second to see her lying dead. It was all my fault that I hadn't seen this coming. I'm so sorry Kurosaki-san!"

Said boy clenched his teeth. "No, don't cry for my sake. It's _my_ fault for not being there to protect her a second time. Naomi, you did nothing wrong. I can only hope that she's happy wherever she is going."

Naomi looked up at the boy with a serious expression. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo looked over at Naomi with a grave smile. "She did everything and nothing so I would live. Now I will live so I can give back to her everything she gave me."

Naomi stood unblinking. "There is one way, but it's risky and not everyone who is recruited comes out alive."

Ichigo looked at Naomi with a questioning face. His eyes spoke volumes of determination. "What? Tell me if there is anything I can do."

"Well, you would have to go to the Shinigami academy in Seiretei. Then you must graduate to become a Shinigami yourself. You will be given your own soul slayer and hopefully a place in the Gotei 13."

All of these words seemed new to Ichigo but if it was the only way, so be it. If he was skeptical, he would wonder why Naomi knew so much about these people who live on the other side of the Soul Society. But he wasn't and it wasn't the time. "Tell me how I can get in!"

* * *

…Ichigo followed Lady Naomi's instructions and had found himself at the academy with success. Naomi helped him register, and now he was alone. 

A/N: So I was thinking, that Naomi could be secretly a traitor, or an experienced, stealthly hollow only she also has the powers of a shinigami and could attack the Soul Society by manipulating shinigami with illusions of their worst nightmares. And since Rukia is emotionally immature in battle...She could nearly die when Ichigo comes to save her. I'm still unsure, and if I don't think of something fast then I will lose interest in this story all together.


	8. The Beginning of the end

**Rain Rain Go Away Chapter 8**

Previously from chapter 7:

…Ichigo followed Lady Naomi's instructions and had found himself at the academy with success. Naomi helped him register, and now he was alone.

The academy grounds were bustling with students. This was certainly nothing like his middle school back home. For one, all the students wore traditional Japan uniforms and for another, students from where he was from did not wear wooden katanas around their waist. Ichigo was about to take on one hell of a challenge but he could not back down now. It's not as if there is anything to look back on anyway. He took his first step in and already he was bombarded with kids just like him.

"Hey watch where you are going new kid!" Ichigo fixed everyone with a scowl. Maybe it wasn't so different from where he was from.

As Ichigo wandered around, the more and more he felt lost. This school was so huge and everyone seemed to know where they were supposed to be. He took his hand and scratched the back of his head. He wondered if there was even a headmaster here or someone who could guide him to where he was supposed to be but everyone kept their distances from him just like in Rukongai. At least here though he wasn't being beat up on for his looks. From where Ichigo stood, everyone stood out. There was no look-alike in the crowd other than the uniforms. Quite blunt, he shouted, "OI! Anyone know where I'm supposed to go?" Ichigo heard snickers and giggles from those around him and every once in awhile he saw people look at him funny. He guessed they wouldn't crack. "What?! Is there something about me you find funny? If you all have a problem with me, say it to face instead of acting like a bunch of stuck-up jackasses!" His eyes scanned the crowd and they all fell into a hush and hurried off to their classes. "Some help you guys are.." Instead of walking around like a loser, he walked outside onto the school grounds.

"I have no idea why the hell Naomi would want to send me here, but here I am acting like a fool waiting for help."

Ichigo then felt as if his body gave out as the air around him spiked with so much spirit pressure, that his body could not keep up and he blacked out.

As he was unconscious, some voice in his head spoke, well more like sung to him. The words sent shivers down his bones.

_Nobody likes you,_

_Everyone left you,_

_They're all out without you,_

_Having fun_

When he came to, he was no longer at the Shinigami academy. His head felt heavy, but also wet. He wasn't sure what to make of himself, so he took a hand and raised it to his forehead. His hand made contact with a damp cloth. With little to no effort, he sat up. Ichigo was in a garden. As his senses came back, he heard the sounds of birds with trees swaying in the light breeze. He blinked once, as he stood up. He blinked again and he was not alone.

"Hey if anyone is there, show yourself! What kind of pychofreak abducts a helpless soul while he is down? You must be some…" his voice faded as he saw his 'captor.' His alleged kidnapper was a girl, and a familiar one at that.

"Can you keep it down kid? This is not the place to be a loud dumbass, it's supposed to be tranquil and calm. You are anything but those two so I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Ichigo was not good with transitions, nor was he good with common sense. "WHAT THE HELL?! I was not doing anything malicious at the school grounds, honestly! DOES EVERY GIRL IN THE SOUL SOCIETY ABDUCT HARMLESS MEN HUH?! Oh I see your little plan. You just couldn't stand to see my face huh? So you waited until I was defenseless to dispose of me. You sure are clever, but I'm not stupid, I kicked some hollow ass the other day and…" again he was cut off.

"What? A hollow attacked? Where?"

Now Ichigo looked confused. It was as if this girl was more interested in the hollow then him now. Maybe she didn't want to kill him after all. "Uhh yeah, 78th district south Rukongai, ahh what did they call that place? Inusahuri, inuzusiri, inuyasha…."

Ichigo heard the girl gasp. He didn't turn his head in time to see the shock on her face.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Ichigo's confusion was evident in her voice but that could also be his subconscious mind telling him that he's too stupid to comprehend his own confusion.

The girl recovered herself and acted as if his information was never distributed to her. "Nothing, I will just have to report that to my captain. Arigato…I'm sorry I seem to have forgotten your name."

Ichigo scoffed arrogantly. "I see how it is 'miss I'm too rich to remember all the commoner's name.' well I have news for you _hime_, my name is Kurosaki."

The girl looked like she wanted to pop one on top of kurosaki's head but she maintained her dignity and resisted the urge. "I'm not either of those two names Bakamono! You may call me Kuchiki, let's pray tell you remember that. I am not _princess. _I wouldn't talk so arrogantly to someone you barely know boy!"

Kurosaki seemed to calm down. "Alright then Kuchiki-_sama_. Now will you please tell me why the hell I'm here?"

"Hold your horses. You will get dizzy again. I'm surprised that you didn't pass out from my presence here. Don't push your luck. My brother and me were on our way to the central 46 chambers for important business when we passed the Shinigami academy and there you were in that tree. It's no surprise you blacked out. My brother's spiritual pressure is overwhelming to those anywhere within distance of him. His spirit pressure has an enormous radius that can spread out over 400 yards. He's the 6th squad captain and the head of the noble Kuchiki clan. Your body probably gave out when we passed you."

Ichigo tried to absorb what he was told. "I see, but that still does not explain the part why you wanted to help me. This thing isn't life threatening right?"

"No, but had I left you, you would have been out cold for awhile. My guess is that with all those Shinigami students, you may have felt lightheaded. Do you not know in order to become a Shinigami, you must have some sort of reiatsu in order to even be a student. What kind of idiot are you boy?"

Ichigo looked serious as he looked over at Rukia, his eyes almost begging Rukia to continue no further. This look made Rukia stop in her tracks. "Listen Kuchiki, I'm new to this whole death god thing. To be honest, I only made the decision that I want to become a deathgod because I made a promise to myself and a special person. I killed her once, the second time I was not even there to say goodbye. I don't care if it means I might die by the time I graduate because I WON'T die. I want to protect everyone that is important to me. There is no time for failure. And I figured I must have something because I wouldn't have saved those souls if I didn't destroy that hollow. So you see Kuchiki, I'm not so keen to just live like a nobody in Rukongai."

Rukia looked almost touched by Ichigo's little speech. He was just like her when she was in Inuzuri. "I see…you are either the noblest man alive or the most stupid one. Kurosaki, you do know what's at stake here right? Not every student makes it out alive. There is no mercy there, and the students will chew you out easily. Not to mention, even if you do graduate and get your zanpaktou, it does not mean that you will be admitted into the Gotei 13."

Ichigo did not look the least bit scared or worried. "Aww geeze you sound like a broken record Kuchiki. Listen to yourself! It should not matter what you _think_ will happen to me. I will become a Shinigami! Why are you so determined to make me not go through with this huh? If you got something to say, say it to my face midget!"

Rukia, in a swift move kicked Ichigo in the stomach. "Know your place boy! No one talks to me like that, do you understand?" Her cold eyes burned into Ichigo's skin.

Ichigo gulped; he was never talked to that way and it frightened him. Maybe it was just him, but he felt as if there was something that Kuchiki wasn't telling him and his hunches were correct when he sharply looked at her in the eye and she turned the other way, in the process.

"I am only doing my duty by telling you the consequences of your choices…I was down that road before." Rukia looked as if it ached for her to say that. Ichigo wanted to ask more but he feared that it wasn't his place to say so when he barely knew her.

Ichigo then grinned at Rukia, now giving her the chills. "Well lets see miss Kuchiki if I am truly ready to become a Shinigami, under your help with this Shinigami thing. If I prove that it isn't my destiny, let fate be the one to tell me my heart is wrong in this situation ne?"

Rukia looked taken aback by Ichigo's proposition. It was strictly forbidden for unseated Shinigami to tutor anyone who hasn't even graduated from the academy. If her brother caught her doing this, she will be dealt with accordingly. On the other hand, she had taken a liking to Ichigo since his resolve did not seem so easily broken and his heart was so strong in spite of his history. And if she were right, she would feel the pleasure in being able to help someone open his or her eyes. Her decisions and their effects were on a balance beam both equally balanced but the one with helping Kurosaki was slightly stronger. "Kurosaki…alright, I will tutor you. However since I am new myself, you will have to wait until sundown when I myself had trained so I can teach you what I learned. One thing to keep in mind, Shinigami must master hand to hand combat, foot to foot combat, kidou and swordsmanship. Those are the skills you are taught at the academy. If I cant touch you up on all of that and send you back there, you will graduate in no time. HOWEVER, this is only if after all of this, you will still go through with this."

Being normal Ichigo again, "Well then, let's hope this goes by quickly so I can rid of you and I can free up your precious time Kuchiki-_sama._"

Rukia mentally twitched. "Call me that again _little snot_ and I will send you to kingdom come!"

"Alright then, I think whatever kingdom _you're_ from is bad enough for me. So I will see you tomorrow night then?"

"Yep, I'm already _so_ excited."

"Aww, don't be like that, I'm not that bad." Ichigo made a goofy grin, while running his fingers through his bright orange hair. "Just be there, it won't be right if only I show up."

"I'll keep that in mind, see yah Kurosaki!"

"Yeah, same here."

With the words that were said, the sun finally set, the two souls part their separate ways, both with ambitions that will entwine with another sooner then they think.

Legalities: the lyrics show in italics when Ichigo blacked out were from Letterbomb by Green Day. I meant for the lyrics to be like a foreshadowing to future events. This is like the turning point in the fanfic. I know I should have made it longer but when I have a major even turn up and I have the time, I will make a bigger chapter. I still have no idea how many chapters I will make. Hope you liked this chapter


	9. A gift from the heart

**Rain Rain Go Away: Chapter 9**

**A gift from the heart**

A/N: Sorry that I have not been updating as fast as I want to, this is a very short chapter, but it is more of a filler chapter so that way chapter 10 will be the actual you know, action. I am so glad that several of you like my story. To be honest, as this is not because I am trying to be like every writer when I say this, but I do not think I am that good of a writer, but I try my hardest to please, so please review and tell me your thoughts, maybe even ideas as to what you want me to do with Ichigo and Rukia. I am the kind of writer who has the basic outline of the story, and then when I type it up, I just keep writing and do whatever comes to mind. I guess you can say that I am an impulsive writer v well anyway, I thought this was a cute chapter. Enjoy! And remember to review!

The sun was rising just above the horizon when the loose light filtered inside Ichigo's little house. Birds were chirping, and the sounds of horses carrying people around Inuzuri awoke Ichigo from his sleep. He groaned, and placed a hand weakly over his alarm clock. Having a hard time finding the snooze button, he sat up impatiently with a sigh. It took him about a minute or two to process where he was. He made sure it was his house, because Ichigo seemed to have bad luck with falling asleep and waking up in different houses. This time though, he can't say he was drunk or anything so he had no alibi. Kurosaki got up sleepily from his sleeping quarters and found his robes that he was given ever so kindly from a vender in thanks from slaying that hollow earlier.

After he was situated and awake, it was time for him to find the material necessary for his first training lesson tonight with Rukia. He would need a wooden katana or pole. He was still surprised that he was so close to becoming a Shinigami, let alone the fact that he was dead was a lot to take in. He couldn't explain why, but he was already counting the minutes until he saw Rukia again. She was going to train him so that way when he went back to school, he would hopefully graduate with ease. He could already feel the zanpaktou in his hands, its glistening metallic blade, the power surging through it. He wonder curiously what element he would get. He personally wanted a fire type, but Ichigo would let fate decide which zanpaktou he would have. It was when Ichigo stepped outside his house that a man bumped into him clumsily, dropping whatever it was that he had in his hands.

"Gomen-nasai!" Replied a meek man. Ichigo looked down at the man who seemed to be trembling.

"Oh uh, don't worry about it, it happens." Ichigo bent down and picked up the bag that the man dropped with its contents inside. His eyes wandered curiously to a mysterious object hidden in the bag. It was a necklace with a violet gem that hung in the center. It certainly was like eye candy to him.

"How much for it?"

The man seemed confused. "What do you mean? this stuff is not for sale."

Kurosaki's eyes furrowed with disappointment. "Oh, you see this necklace is not for me…"

The man caught Ichigo's faint color rising in his cheeks. At this, the man smirked. "Is it for a special lady?"

Ichigo scrunched his face up. "No! No, it is not, I mean…maybe, I don't know. I just like it."

The stranger just smiled. "It was my grandmother's, when I was still living. She gave it to me before she died, so you see it's a very precious artifact."

Ichigo looked embarrassed now. "Oh I see, well if it is that important, how can I ask of it. Sorry for me being rude."

"You did not let me finish, it is precious to me, but I can see that you will put it to good use my boy," this he said with a wink. "I will sell it to you for 2000 yen."

Kurosaki was baffled. "Only that much? I can give you more for that you know."

"No need, just take it before I change my mind."

Ichigo nodded, and reached into his robes. He looked at the coins and counted to make sure it was enough. "There you go and thank you sir."

The man continued on, this time with a smile on his face. _Grandma, I apologize, but this boy needs it more than I do, so please forgive me, but I am a sucker for young love._

Ichigo looked at the sky to determine the time of day and it must have been around noon because the sun was at its highest peak. He still had around five hours or so until he had to meet Rukia.

Rubbing the back of his head, he tried to remember what it was he was doing before he ran into that weird man. Ahh! He was on his way to find a practice weapon. Luckily there was a local shop that sold tons of martial arts supplys. Ichigo walked on in, with a pocket in his robe, with the remaining money he had left. He would say that he atleast had 4,000 or so yen to spare. Until he found a job of some sort, he had about a week with that much. Sighing, he took a wooden pole that would substitute as a sword when him and Rukia practiced swordsmanship. Then, Ichigo slapped down the money to the clerk and exited the shop. Looking at the horizon again, he had about 3 hours left now. Hurrying towards the direction that he last met Rukia, his subconscious mind told him something. Rukia would not be at home. If Ichigo recalled, Rukia said something about it being too risky for them to meet close to home, so she found them a spot outside Seireretei's walls. That way, her reiatsu would be harder to locate. Concentrating hard enough, somehow he was able to find Rukia's spirit ribbons amongst the many soul reapers and used it to track her down. "Gotcha!" He yelled triumphantly. With a smile on his face once more, and his eyes towards the sky, he could not help but feel happy. This time he had a purpose, but also in his hands was a necklace that swung from side to side as he ran.


	10. Important AN announcement

**Rain Rain Go Away, Important Announcement**

I am terribly sorry that I have made you guys wait so patiently and long. Here is the reason for my short absence. I am in the process of writing another fanfic, and since I can only focus on one fanfic at a time, I am afraid to say that it is getting hard to bounce from one plot and story to another

I am not quitting Rain Rain Go Away, but I am taking a longer break to work on The Outside Looking In, for those who like it, you will be in for a real treat since I will be updating ten times more fast since I am only concentrating on one fic, and just a hint to keep you guys guessing, one main character will die in the outside looking in and there might be a sequel! But I am not confirming either hints.

Anyway I am sorry for those who favorited and and alerted themselves of this fanfic, but I had to tell you this so you don't think I am quitting. I really am sorry. I need time to think on how to continue it. I need a plot booster. If anyone really cares about me or this fic, please lend a hand and give me some help. I will credit anyone who gives me ideas

Thanks Again,

OtakuRukia


End file.
